Silencer (DXMD)
The NS-X20 Silencer is a weapon attachment in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. As Mankind divided is a stealth/superspy game, it should come as no surprise that silencers are the most common attachments. Description The NS-X20 is an aluminium-titanium sound suppressor that is easily adaptable to almost any firearm, installed in seconds, it fits snugly over the barrel of a weapon to ensure that, when the gun is fired, most of the sound is muted. Reports are audible only within a very close range. The attachment is compatible with most firearms on the market. Gameplay The silencer is useful for stealth-based tactics by suppressing the sound of gunfire. Enemies standing too close to the player or the shots' impact zone will still get suspicious, however. Besides actual combat, silenced weapons are also useful for destroying disabled cameras and destructible doors without attracting attention. Compatible weapons *10mm Pistol (-5 Damage, +3 Accuracy, -3 Recoil) *Lancer Rifle (-40 Damage, +3 Accuracy, -10 Recoil) *Combat Rifle (-25 Damage, +3 Accuracy, -3 Recoil) *Tactical Shotgun – standard variant only (-30 Damage, +3 Accuracy, -3 Recoil) *Machine Pistol (-10 Damage, +3 Accuracy, -3 Recoil) In addition to being attachment onto the above weapons, silencers are included with the Stun Gun, Tranquilizer Rifle, and Côte d'Azur. Locations :The following locations are for the main game only. For locations in DLC missions, see the respective walkthrough articles for Desperate Measures, System Rift, and A Criminal Past. Prague *Sold by Mikael Mendel at the 33 Hlavní Apartments. One silencer is available upon each of the three visits to Prague. *Palisade Property Bank, Tarvos corporate vault. *Task Force 29 Headquarters, Cyber Crime division, in a safe inside Vincent Black's office. *On your second visit to Prague, you're given access to the red light district, which means you can run wild on Dvali turf. Deep beneath the theater, their bossman will be enjoying some party time with two women of dubious character. Sneak around to his desk, and grab his 10mm pistol. It comes with a silencer already attached, and a random number of damage upgrades. *Church of the MachineGod, 2nd floor, room 92, top shelf behind three lamps. *At the end of SM06: 01011000, if Walker is still alive and shows up at Adam Jensen's apartment, a Silencer mod will be found on his body. *During the 3rd visit to Prague. Inside the Dvali Theater, level 1, room below the stage, in a locker near some stairs. Golem City * Sold by Louis Gallois. * A home across the police station, near Tibor Sokol's house, inside of which is a breakable wall leads to a gas filled corridor you can shut off from above. The corridor hides a Silencer Mod. The shut-off valve is located at the end of an alleyway; after meeting the police inspector at the start of the mission, take the ramp down on the right and head left to find this alleyway between housing containers. * During "Get Deeper Into ARC", at one of the locked cells on the first floor of Gymnasium. * During "Access the Elevator", on level 3 on a small ledge across big "monitor stalactite" in the center. Gallery Combat rifle silencer 01.jpg|Concept art of the silencer on the Combat Rifle Tactical shotgun silencer 01.jpg|Concept art of the silencer on the Tactical Shotgun Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided items